New discoveries
by nurturing
Summary: What happens when the characters of Total Drama Island somehow get superpowers? Read and find out how your favourite TDI character excercises his powers, fights others, and deals with situations, superhero style!
1. Discoveries Part 1

Note: I am open to suggestions. Report your ideas and suggestions.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gwen looked at her letter with a smile. She admitted that the hearts she drew on it were girly and totally unlike her but she couldn't help it after thinking of writing a love letter to Trent. She was about to put it in the envelope before she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her head. She bent from the sudden, unwanted pain.

"Ow! What was that?"

She heard her mother talking, though she wasn't sure whether she was really listening to her or what.

'I hope if the duck will be ready by tonight'

She got up and placed the letter she had written in the envelope and headed out to mail it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Owen belched loudly, rubbing his belly in satisfaction. He reached for another hotdog before his stomach started to make gurgling noises. He shrugged it off, thinking it was gas and continued his assault on the high-calorie snacks in front off him.

"Man! That is good!" He cried in delight at the taste of another hotdog when suddenly he bloated up like a ball, and before he could figure what was going on, He returned back to normal size while expelling gas that would knock out any person not wearing a gas mask.

Heather was combing her newly grown hair as if it were her baby, holding it in her arms delicately, brushing it with affection.

"My baby is so beautiful and delicate!"

She couldn't believe how she was acting but she made sure no one was watching. She was a bit surprised that after Total Drama Action, all her hair had just grown out so much in such a short amount of time, but she didn't question it, not wanting to jinx her luck. She gave a final stroke to her lovely raven colored hair.

"All done!"

She headed to the living room where her parents were watching television and plopped down on the sofa opposite to them, filing her nails when suddenly, the file snapped off.

"AH!"

She stared at it before anger filled her, causing her to growl. She turned to say something to her parents but noticed they were staring directly at her with wide eyes.

"Uh…Hello!" Heather called out to them in frustration and confusion over their trance like stare at her.

"….What happened? Heather?" Her mother looked at Heather in confusion, trying to ask what had happened but for some reason, unable to. Not getting her mother's question she simply walked off.

"Arrgh! Whatever!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan tossed another rock outside his cell, watching as it hit the wall opposite to him. Bored out of his mind, he didn't bother to turn back when his parole officer opened the cell door.

"Hey! Your time's up! You can go!" He shouted at Duncan, wanting this to be over as soon as possible, stepping out of the way as the convict wandered out of the cell. Duncan looked out at the street, not really caring that he was out of that lousy place since his Dad won't treat him any better. He stomped his foot on the ground and walked which caused a small tremor. He looked around here and there…

"Guess I'm getting stronger than I thought!"

He started to head for home, not noticing the single rock following it without any help and the odd feeling in his forehead.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leshawna looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Uh huh! That's what I'm talkin' about!" She said playfully as she observed her self in the mirror, feeling like Lindsay. A spider simply slid down on a silken thread right in front of her and she couldn't help but scream. Though she didn't mean to and wasn't really a loud one to her, the scream had not only blown the spider away, but had also completely trashed her room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geoff had staring at Bridgette's photo for hours. Most people would find it dull to keep looking at their girlfriend for 24 hours but for Geoff, this was the best thing in his life, only next to being with her or making out with her.

"Bridge…I miss you so much!" He ran a finger over her face when he suddenly felt as if the frame was sticking to him. He pulled away, rubbing his fingers at the slight tingling sensation.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DJ wiped the sweat of his forehead as he continued to look for his mother's bracelet around the yard.

"Where is it?" He cried out impatiently, looking here and there when his eyes landed on a shiny object.

"Found ya!" He rushed to the piece of jewelry and used the house as support to lean down. Instead, the whole house rose up and he fell on his face. Getting up with the bracelet, he didn't know what to think…or to even believe what he thinks just happened.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lindsay hugged her stuffed bear with affection. She was feeling awfully giddy today, though she couldn't figure out why…

'You're a cute little bear, yes you are!" She wiggled her nose with it's failing to notice she was slowly rising towards the ceiling. She hit her head suddenly and the pain was soon forgotten as her palms burst the teddy in a pink energy, decorating her entire room with cotton.

"Why did teddy get mad and explode?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bridgette slept soundly dreaming of Geoff, thinking about being with him at the beach when she woke up all of a sudden without a clue as to why.

"Is it morning all ready or do I have insomnia?"

She turned to her watch only to see it not there and a strange, but powerful energy was pulsing in her mind. She held her head and willed it to stop and with that, her clock dropped down on her head!

"Ow!"

She looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. She wondered what just happened but sleep soon claimed her. This was super weird and intriguing but she just couldn't stay awake. She decided to ponder on it tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trent walked across the baseball field and smiled at the little boys playing. He was on his way to the local neighborhood shop to get some milk for his mother and guitar strings for his guitar. He turned to continue on his way when he suddenly felt as if something was rushing towards him and with amazing speed and accuracy, he turned and caught the object.

"What the?..."

It was a baseball. No doubt it had been hit in his direction by mistake but what surprised him was how he suddenly turned and caught it. He didn't have that good reflexes. He tossed the ball back to the kids who were staring at him and ran off to the store.

"Man, I should hurry…Mom's probably waiting…."

And that's when he felt something strange in his gut and found himself right in front of the store!

"Whoa! Kid! Where'd you come from?!" The shopkeeper asked, astonished by his sudden appearance without being noticed.

All Trent could do was scratch his head as he tried to figure out what happened.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy had been hanging upside down for quite some time now, but the blood rush to her head didn't affect her much. She started swinging until she heard a bat flapping by…

"I wish I was a bat!" She cried out in pure insanity and suddenly turned into a bat!

"Wow!" She cried "I turned into a bat! I wonder if I could turn into something else…"

She concentrated and turned into a tiny lacewing. "Wow! Awesome!" She cried out in amusement but soon noticed all the bats looking hungrily at her…

"You guys want a piece of me!" She cried out and gave a war cry before turning into an eagle and driving them away…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, next chapter reveals the powers of the others. The powers of characters in this chapter are:

Gwen: Telepathy, Telekinesis

Owen: Blow up like a balloon and bounce, a lot of physical resistance, releases noxious gasses

Heather: Her hair can grow very long and be controlled like limbs, a little mind control, strong claws

Duncan: Control over rocks and earth

Leshawna: High frequency and power screams, Able to hear very high or low frequency sounds

Geoff: Bond and control things, Turn skin into a material by touching it

DJ: Super Human Strength (ten times his original strength, Yikes!)

Lindsay: Flight, Fire and manipulate energy blasts

Bridgette: Telepathy, Telekinesis (I know, same as Gwen's but keep reading and you'll see a twist!)

Trent: Teleportation, Enhanced reflexes

Izzy: Shape shifting

So tell me, how do you like the powers? Send in ideas too!


	2. Discoveries Part 2

Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I like your ideas. Keep giving them to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harold went to check his mail, hoping to find his monthly issue of _The Way of the Ninja_ magazine. He found it along with a bundle of other mail.

"Harold!" He heard his mom calling.

"Coming mom!"

And with that, he rushed so fast to his mom, it would have been impossible to see him on the way! He surprised his mom with the sudden burst of speed.

"Ah! Harold!"

Both of them couldn't believe what just happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney read the letter over once again, thinking if it was a good idea to accept the invitation; an invitation by Chris to discuss the weird phenomenon occurring with the entire TDI cast.

"Well… Why not? It may actually help…" She put her hand on table for support but went right through it!

"Ouch!" She cried out as she dropped to the floor. "Aaargh! What the heck is going on?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth looked around the Dock of Shame, trying to find somebody, more importantly, Chris. She continued to look around until she heard another boat heading towards them.

"I wonder who's coming next…" She squinted at the people on the boat, anxious to be with someone rather than being alone in a situation like this.

"It's Cody!" Her face lit up and she started jumping up and down as she saw the boat land at the dock. It indeed was Cody, however, he wasn't alone. Along with him were Eva, Noah, Owen and Tyler.

"Beth!" Cody cried out and rushed to her, happy to see his friend, when two more boats pulled up. One with Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Izzy, DJ and Harold, and the other with Trent, Bridgette, Duncan, Lindsay, Leshawna, Geoff and Gwen.

While everyone reunited and talked, Heather arrived, her face with a look more arrogant than thought possible.

"Well! Well! It seems all the losers are here too…" She said snobbishly.

Leshawna couldn't take that quietly. "Well… If we're the losers, than why are you the one who everyone hates huh?"

Heather couldn't think of anything to counter the remark s o she simply growled and turned her head with a "humph!"

Everyone looked at her with anger, sad or unamused looks until Chris arrived.

"Welcome ex-campers! I'm sure you're wondering what is going on…" Chris spoke

Everyone started talking to themselves in whispers.

"Now! Settle in your old cabins and don't worry! We had a construction crew properly build this place since this isn't a summer camp anymore… and meet me and Chef in the Mess Hall in 20 minutes!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gathered in the boys' side of the Killer Bass cabin and were now talking about the strange things happening to them…

"I can project light…" Beth opened her mouth and let out a powerful burst of light that blinded everybody.

"I can stretch to any length I want!" Tyler said and wrapped his arm around Lindsay like a snake, making her giggle.

"I can cause explosions…" Eva said.

"Wow! Can you really cause explosions?" Beth asked excitedly. Her question was answered when Eva created a small ball of energy before chucking it outside and causing an explosion.

"I can figure out anything!" Cody said which earned him confused looks from everybody.

"We already know that Cody…" Gwen said with an odd look.

"I mean I can hack and crack any codes or puzzles guys… that's one of my powers…" He replied prompting Beth to ask "What's the other Cody?" to which he giggled.

Everybody watched as he grew extra limbs!

"Now no one can get me with spitballs!" He cried out in relief.

Everybody turned to Noah, who after noticing everybody's eyes on him, decided to speak up.

"Hypnotism and a little energy force…" He said and turned back to his book.

"Duplication…" Ezekiel simply revealed his powers without any stimulation as he cloned himself.

"I can create ice and Sadie can control wind…" Katie said smiling, "And the best part is… We can exchange powers whenever we want! It's like we have a special bond she said hugging Sadie who returned the hug. Everybody then turned to Justin who just smiled and shifted his hair…

"What can I say…?" He started "I'm hot!" He said as he produced a flame in his hand and put it out. They suddenly heard Chris on the speakers…

"Ex-campers! Report to the Mess Hall in 5 minutes…"

"Well…" Gwen turned to the others "Let's go…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a great plot for the story with many twists and turns. Okay, here are the rest of the powers revealed:

Harold: Super speed

Courtney: Phasing

Beth: Release powerful bursts of light which can also be as powerful to affect physically

Justin: Flames

Katie: Ice powers, able to switch powers with Sadie

Sadie: Wind powers, able to switch powers with Katie

Tyler: Elasticity

Cody: Brain as powerful as a computer, able to grow extra limbs

Noah: Hypnotism, energy force

Eva: Explosions

Ezekiel: Duplicate and clone himself


	3. From camp to school

Thank you for the reviews! Your ideas are helpful and appreciated!

And those of you who don't understand Gwen, Bridgette and Courtney's powers, I'll tell you what they mean.

Telepathy is the ability to read minds, create illusions, communicate without any physical way, and if a person is very well trained, control minds and cause headaches.

Telekinesis is levitating, moving and hurling objects by using energy and not touching them.

Phasing is the ability to go through solid objects.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather wrapped her hair around her finger as she waited for Chris to speak. She looked around to find everyone talking and laughing, making her wish for at least some company or support. She turned her attention to Chris as he came in front of them…

"Alright everybody… I think I should reveal to you what is happening…" He started, which earned him curious looks from everybody…

"During your time on the island, you were exposed to alpha-onyx, a rare and mysterious gem thought to have been used up thousands of years ago that was known to cause mutation…"

"You mean you hosted a TV Show on an island where you knew we could be affected by mutating stones!" Leshawna screamed anger visible on her face.

"Now now, we didn't know it was here… We just discovered it and assumed you may have been affected since the range of its rays is very high" replied Chris, "You are allowed to stay here to learn to control and utilize your powers if you like, though I recommend it…"

"This is like some sort of comic book story…" Gwen said, bugged by the situation

"C'mon!" Trent tried to cheer her up…. "It'll be fun!"

"Utilizing powerful powers only we have to save the world…" Owen said enthusiastically "I LOVE IT!"

"Uh… I don't know about the saving the world part… I just wanted to help you guys get control over these powers so you don't sew me but, whatever you want…" Chris said with a smirk.

'Tch!' Heather thought 'This is so lame! We're like a bunch of fancy pants heroes who save the world… BLAKH!'

She thought before getting a devilish idea and smiled with an eerie expression…

'Then again… Who said we have to be the good guys…' She thought with a creepy expression on her face.

As she was thinking, Leshawna and Gwen were looking at her with curious faces…

"What she smirkin' about?" Leshawna asked with a tone showing she had some sort of suspicion

"Oh forget her…" Gwen brushed her curiosity aside, "Let's just worry about ourselves"

"Alright!" Chris started "Get permission from your parents on the phone and report to me in 10 minutes!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the ex-campers, or should I say now, students, had gotten permission from their parents to join what Chris called, The Academy Of Super Powers. Everyone was allowed to visit their family once in a while, but had to pay the academy like they use to to their old school. The parents would have complained but when they found out that their children will also be taught what they were taught in their old school, they didn't mind. And so Chris gave them the tour of their new home and school.

"This is the 'Training Room'" He said as he led the students to a giant steel door. "Here you will learn how to utilize your powers in combat for self-defense"

"Awesome!" cried Owen, "Can we try it now Chris!" he asked

"I don't think that's such a good idea dude! You still don't have much control over your powers…"

"Hey! We survived your insane challenges, dirty bathrooms and Chef's cooking!" Leshawna replied haughtily, earning a "Hey!" from Chef upon the food comment…

"For two seasons!" She continued, "I think we can survive it!" Her statement earned her approval from everyone else, accept Heather and Noah of course.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you…" He stated as the doors to the training room opened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lindsay! Look out!" Beth cried as a robot tried to attack her best friend with a saw blade.

"Eeeek!" Lindsay cried and quickly put up an energy barrier to protect herself.

"Yay! I did it!" she cried out happily but quickly frowned as the energy faded away.

"I think Chip was right… We should have practiced first before we did this… Eeek!" She ducked as the robot tried to slice her again. She started running until her feet started to lift her of the ground themselves.

"EEEEE! Guys help me!" She cried out as she started to float up, up and all the way to the ceiling.

"OH MY GOSH! Lindsaaaaay!" Beth cried out as Lindsay was stuck on the ceiling…

"We have to get her down…" Beth cried to Leshawna.

"Girl! We got problems of our own here!" Leshawna responded as they were backed up against the wall by giant tentacles.

"I can handle this…" Justin said casually as he covered his hands in flames "Nice!"

He hit two robots and was about to hit the third one with a flaming kick but his leg returned to normal and he hit is shin on the arm of the robot which didn't even flinch at the hit.

"OW!" He cried out, jumping on one foot while holding his leg. The robot approached him with a steel hammer on its arm. Beth approached it.

"I'll take care of it!"

She unleashed a burst of light from her mouth which she intended to be a powerful beam that would blast the robot. But since she didn't have control over her powers, she simply unleashed a flash of light and blinded herself!

"AH! I can't see!" she said, holding her eyes and stumbling back.

Gwen, Owen, Noah, Heather and Courtney were running from a giant robot, Eva, Tyler and Cody were running around trying to avoid getting electrocuted from electricity-charged tentacles, DJ, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel were huddled against each other in a corner, Izzy was dodging lasers from a laser gun, Trent and Harold were hanging on to the ceiling lights to avoid a giant metal claw from catching them, and Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette were being cornered by robots. Bridgette tried to use her telekinesis.

"Guys! Stay back!" She told Duncan and Geoff as she planned to throw the robot away with her powers. It floated like she intended, but when she tried to hurl it away; she instead pulled it towards herself!

"GASP!" she cried out as she saw herself fling the robot at herself, but quickly ducked before it hit her, resulting in Duncan getting hit by it instead.

"Whoops!"

Just then Chris called through the microphone on the station above.

"Having fun student's! Heh! Heh!" He giggled at the scene before him.

"Chris!" He heard Heather scream at him, "Stop this before I sew you!"

"Fine! Fine!" he called back and shut the training program and came down. He approached the terrified bunch of teenagers with a smile full of teeth. Heather stepped up to him with an "Arrrgh!"

"You'll get yours someday Chris Mclean!" She growled at him

"Oh really! I'd like to see that!" he said, but too soon as Lindsay's flying ability malfunctioned again and she came screaming down and landed right on top of him! Heather smiled triumphantly.

"Okay! Ah!" Chris began, trying to get up with the pain and Lindsay on top of him…

"Follow Chef and he'll take you to you dorm rooms…" he said, managing to get up after Leshawna and Beth helped Lindsay off of him.

While the others followed Chef with smiles of delight upon seeing Chris getting injured, Heather smiled for another reason as well.

'Being blessed with powers nobody else has and being able to control them' she thought as she followed Chef out of the training room with the others.

'I think my goal just got bigger, and easier…' she thought cleverly about the situation and her plot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those of you who don't know her goal should check her bio on the internet. Her goal is to conquer Europe. And like I said, it just got bigger and easier so keep reading and find out what she has in mind!


	4. The Rebellion

For the reviewer of chapter 3, anonymous: I was about to reveal that in this chapter. You ruined the moment! That's okay! Nice observation!

Here's the 4th chapter! Read and be creative!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 days since the students had arrived on campus and began learning to control their abilities, and this was just enough time for Heather to plot and plan. Her biggest achievement though, was that Gwen had not learned to control her telekinesis and was constantly experiencing bad headaches, despite Chris, Chef Hatchet AND Bridgette's attempts to help her learn. Heather was surprised that she still had no control despite all the help, but glad as it would be helpful in her plans. She continued her search to find 4 her targets in the girl's dorm and spotted the four girls altogether. Too easy!

"Katie could sew it for us!" Sadie cried out, looking at the dress in Lindsay's magazine with sparkling eyes

"I totally could!" Katie agreed with Sadie as she took the magazine from Lindsay's hands. Heather walked up to them.

"Lindsay! Beth! Katie! And Sadie! Just the girls I wanted to see…" she said with a smile. They looked at her with suspicious or uncomfortable expressions, though she didn't care.

"I have something for you all!" she said with an almost sweet tone, forcing Lindsay to say something.

"What! Taunts! Insults! Lies!" Lindsay's statement annoyed Heather, but she didn't show and instead smiled sweetly.

"No my dear Lindsay! Now watch carefully!" she said as she reached her arms towards them and turned her expression into a devilish one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent and Leshawna looked sadly as Gwen tried to lift the crate in front of them. Chris had gotten a headache from trying to teach her so Bridgette volunteered to help her friend out. Everybody was training outside but Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler, Owen and Harold were missing, though they all just thought they were inside when all of a sudden…

"Hey losers!"

Everybody turned their attention to the voice which turned out to be Heather with the rest of the missing students, except Owen. Lindsay suddenly blasted Courtney in the face with an energy blast!

"COURTNEY!" Bridgette cried as she and Duncan ran up to her.

Beth suddenly created a ball of light and fired it at Noah. He tried to stop with a forceful energy push but it just caused an explosion which knocked him out.

"Why are they attacking us?" Gwen asked Chris who for some reason had his eyes shut and looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Heather's controlling them!" He answered as he opened his eyes and looked at Gwen

"How do you know?"

"Uh… HELLO! Me and Chef were on the island too remember! Don't you think we had been affected too?!" He asked her; annoyed she couldn't figure it out

"You mean you have powers too! What can Chef do?" she asked

"I don't think this is the time to talk about that!" was Chris's reply

They were interrupted when Tyler threw a stretched fist and hit Gwen

"Gwen!" Trent ran to her and teleported her with just in time to dodge Tyler's kick, beside Izzy who turned into an eagle and went after Cody but was knocked down by a clone of Ezekiel.

Katie and Sadie put their backs together and glared at the campers to their side. Then joining hand that were on the opposite side and lifting their front arms at the exact position and pointing right at the other students, they unleashed a mixture of ice and wind, a blizzard, while Cody grew an extra pair of legs and jumped on Justin who let out a powerful burst of flame to get him of him.

Everyone had joined the fray and were fighting until Owen called out to Heather.

"HEY! *pant* I *pant* got them!" he said to Heather as he pointed to the large equipment behind him.

"Alright! We got what we needed! Thanks for all the leftover construction parts and machines Chris!" she said as snapped her fingers and jumped on Owen who then floated away with her to the TDA abandoned film lot.

Lindsay grabbed Cody and Beth and flew off after them. Tyler stretched into a giant, grabbed Harold,Ezekiel and Katie, and followed her, taking long strides across the island with each step. Katie couldn't come with Sadie because Sadie needed to carry all the construction equipment.

Sadie whipped up a whirlwind, and when it dispersed, the students saw that she, and the construction items, were gone.

"Where are they going?" Eva turned to Chris as he shut his eyes once more and concentrated.

"To the abandoned film lot where TDA took place…" he replied

"What in the world is Heather planning!" Leshawna asked as DJ and Duncan nodded behind her.

Unknown to them, Heather planned on turning the place into her lair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will have larger and more detailed fights as well as some short fights in the later chapters.

Also! Keep reading to see the twist in Gwen and Bridgette's powers, and a few more surprises!

Send in helpful tips and comments and keep reviewing!


	5. Plans, Schemes And Decisions

I have a large plot for this story. Send in ideas and thoughts about the chapters and how I should continue the story.

By the way, Izzy will insist to be called Kaleidoscope or E-scope from the other students but I will call her Izzy (she can tell the other students to call her Kaleidoscope or E-scope but she wouldn't know I refer to her as Izzy!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude! How did they become so powerful?" Geoff asked Chris as the host drank his coffee.

Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Bridgette, Trent, and Justin were sitting in the meeting room along with Chris and Chef Hatchet. While Courtney had been refused entry by Chris, Justin had managed to get in by exposing his looks to his advantage.

"I'm guessing that her Heather's mind control heightened their brains and indirectly increased their potential…" Chris replied, his eyes on his coffee.

"We need to find out what Heather is planning and why she is controlling Owen, Lindsay and the others minds so we can save them" Trent replied with a concerned expression on his face.

Meanwhile, outside, a certain CIT was grumbling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe this! I am a CIT! I should be in that meeting!" Courtney screamed as Eva and Noah glared at her, tired of her ranting.

"Hey! I'm the smartest guy here and they didn't include me in the meeting but at least I'm not driving someone insane over it!" Noah replied with anger clear on his face. Eva had simply left, not wanting to listen Courtney do what she called 'babble'. Noah returned to his book, not caring about how angrily Courtney stepped up to him. She put a hand on his chair and dragged him into the ground until only his head was out. She phased out back up without him, leaving him stuck.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Noah cried as he tried to move, even though he knew it would be of no use.

While Noah struggled to get out of the floor and Courtney smirked at her actions, Heather had finished turning the abandoned TDA film lot, into her own personal residence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lindsay! You're the second in command!" Heather said to the dumb blond as everybody was standing in a fake castle in the King's Throne Room, that Heather called 'her throne room'.

"Beth! You're my personal assistant!"

Beth had an expressionless face

"Owen! You're my personal bodyguard!"

"I shall protect you with my very life oh dear beautiful queen Heather!" said Owen like some brave knight, which anyone who wasn't under Heather's mind control or like her heard, would puke at the immediately, not only because it praised Heather, but also because he spoke it like he was some sort of brave knight from the olden days in a cheesy movie.

"Harold! You are Lindsay's bodyguard!"

Even though he was under mind control, his desire to use his courting skills along with the background of being in a castle took over him and he bowed politely.

"Yes ma lady!"

"Everyone else! You're my slaves! Now go get the banquet table ready. Beth! Supervise them!"

Beth led Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Cody and Ezekiel out to the banquet table while Lindsay, Owen and Harold followed Heather to Chris's old camera room.

"Even though I didn't tell you to, nice job bringing Chris's credit card and all that food too Owen. Guess YOU can't overpower my mind but your STOMACH can!" Heather said as Lindsay filed her nails when suddenly the file broke against her hard, sharp claws. Heather looked at them intently.

"Sharp as ever!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris stepped out of the meeting room with the others following him. Eva returned. Chris spoke.

"Okay!" he started "We have decided to split you into two teams. One to send for assaults and missions, and one to defend the academy"

"Chris! I demand the position of being a team leader! I am a CIT!" Courtney stepped up to Chris.

"Sorry! Already decided the team leaders! I'll be the leader of the team that defends the academy with Chef Hatchet as my second in command!" Chris replied smirking.

"What!" Courtney replied with anger "I should be a team leader! If not then at least the second in command! What can Chef Hatchet do anyway? What powers does he have that are sooo great!?" she said, fuming with anger.

"YOU WANNA KNOW MY POWERS! FINE! WATCH CAREFULLY LITTLE MISS CIT!" Chef scared Courtney out of her wits, making her realize she had crossed her limits. That theory was further proved when Chef transformed into a giant, purple-skinned, huge monster with sharp teeth and claws. Everybody stared with wide eyes, especially Courtney.

"Okay…" Courtney spoke in a scared little voice "I see why you deserve the position so much more than I do… Heh! Heh! Heh!" she said weakly, slowly backing away. He reverted back to his normal form.

"Okay!" Chris said triumphantly, "Team A will be the assaulting and mission team. Team B will be the defending team. I already told you that I and Chef will be managing Team B; the leader of Team A is… Geoff!"

"WHAT!" Courtney's scream almost shook the entire school.

"HE CAN'T BE ENTRUSTED WITH SUCH A DUTY!"

Chris simply stared at her with an unamused expression.

"That's why Bridgette will be his assistant!" Chris replied casually. Geoff and Bridgette smiled at each other.

Courtney sat down on Noah's head.

"Hey!" Noah cried out "I'm not a chair!" Courtney ignored him and sighed.

"Guess I don't have a choice… Well! At least Bridgette will be his assistant. At least she's capable of being a leader or assistant. She'll just make the decisions and ideas and manage in his place!" she said, unintentionally insulting Geoff's intellect.

"Hey! I'm smart! I can be a good leader!" Geoff retorted

"Sure you can…" Courtney replied sarcastically as she got off Noah's head and used her powers to pull him out. Chris decided to finish his announcement.

"Okay! Team A will consist of obviously, Geoff and Bridgette since they'll be managing it. Joining them will be Gwen, Duncan, Izzy-"

"E-SCOPE!" Izzy shouted in Chris's ear, nearly deafening him.

"ALRIGHT! E-SCOPE! And Trent!" he turned towards Courtney, Eva and Noah only since Justin,DJ and Leshawna already knew about what he said next, "The rest of you are on Team B" he finished.

"Fine…" she replied "What now?"

"Okay! Here's the plan…" Chris said as everybody huddled around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! So you all know the plan! We strike in 3 days so get ready! Lindsay! Beth! Tell the others!" Heather said to her 'partners'. Lindsay, followed by Harold and Beth, went to inform the others.

"Wow!" Owen spoke to Heather, "Your plan is so evil and clever…"

She turned towards him

"Why thank you Owen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What are Chris and Heather planning?

Whose plan will work?

Review!


	6. The Assault

Some changes in powers and other things will take place, but later in the story so their current powers are also used and I don't want to just change a power so quickly and without proper reason. But changes therewill be! You can count on it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! Now remember to clearly think what move you're going to make or you could get into trouble…" Chris told Team A as they were preparing for their assault. They had planned this assault 2 days ago and were feeling nervous about the situation, except Geoff of course!

"Don't worry dude! We'll take care of everything!" Geoff exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Bridgette, though the surfer girl was more aware of the situation they were in.

"Right…" Chris exclaimed, his doubt showing the way he spoke, "Bridgette! I know he's in charge but… Please save this mission from being a complete disaster!"

"You got it Chris!" she exclaimed as she got in the bus with the others while Geoff followed her, confused with what Chris what saying. As the students in Team A struggled to get properly seated, Chef started the bus with the students in a heap on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody stood still as Heather inspected his modifications to the camera room.

"Good job Cody! Now that the alarm system has been installed, they can't take us by surprise" she said smirking. She turned to Lindsay.

"And tomorrow we'll steal the weapons system from their training room!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team A quickly got of the bus and watched nervously as he drove away. They turned to the old film lot where Total Drama Action took place.

"Alright guys!" Bridgette turned to the group "We need to make a plan to get in there without being getting caught" she whispered.

"E-SCOPE KNOWS HOW TO GET IN THERE!" she shouted, much to the horror of everyone.

"TherewasthisonetimeItriedtosneakintothesecretdepartmentofthereservesokay!soI-"she was cut off by Gwen placing her hand on the psycho's mouth to stop her from giving them away.

"Why don't we just walk in…" Duncan said calmly, "It's not like they have a special alarm for us or anything…"he exclaimed as he casually walked in and the alarm went off…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden, the alarm rang and red light flashed on them.

"They're attacking us! Good thing I had the alarm installed and so quickly. Lindsay! Gather the others for a sneak attack! They have no idea how much easier they have made us achieve our goal!" Heather gave a small laugh bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, confused over her happiness over the others attacking them, "Isn't it bad they're attacking us?"

"You'll understand in due time my dear Lindsay…" she replied, a smirk still plastered on her face, "Now get the others and report back here, I know just what to do!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team quickly scurried across the hall of Heather's lair.

"Great idea Duncan!" Gwen said in and irritable tone as they tried to find Heather's main room. They went through a door only to find it completely dark until a spotlight revealed Heather to be standing in plain view.

"Heather!" Gwen cried as she and the others rushed towards her but were stopped with a cage falling on them.

"What the-?" Duncan cried out as he pulled on the bars of the cage. The room suddenly lit up and they noticed all of the others in her mind control, standing around the room.

"Take them to the fake dungeon!" Heather said as Katie and Ezekiel carried them away,"They won't bother us anymore…" She smiled at the sight of them as her prisoners…

"Now we can easily crush their academy's defenses and acquire their weapons system. We'll attack them first thing in the morning. A queen needs her beauty sleep…"

Having said that, she left the room with Lindsay and Beth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: DJ is forced to lead the others in battle against Lindsay and the other mind controlled students while Leshawna heads for the training room to stop Heather from acquiring the weapons system.

Will Heather steal the weapons system?

Will Chris, Chef, DJ and Leshawna be able to stop Heather's advances with the rest of Team B?

Will Team A escape Heather's dungeon?

Be sure to check out the next chapter!


	7. Defend The Academy!

I had problem increasing the page length on my documents originally because of which I had to end chapters way too quickly. Now that I have solved the problem, my chapters will be longer and more detailed.

Now! On with chapter 7!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leshawna yawned as she walked into the dining room. DJ was eating tiresomely while Chris and Chef looked like they had been up all night. The others were still sleeping.

"What's with you two sorry looking slackers?" Leshawna exclaimed as she took a seat next to DJ.

"We were up all night waiting for Geoff to give us a call to come get them after they were done with the mission but they haven't called yet…" Chris said as he struggled to drink his coffee.

"You think something bad happen' ta them?" Leshawna said with concern. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and the entire building shook.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to get out of here? We can't call for help because Heather took our cell phones…" Gwen asked as she put her head against her knees. Izzy suddenly got up and started to jump up and down.

"E-scope knows! E-scope knows!" she said excitedly, though everyone ignored her.

"Maybe we can break through the bars…" Bridgette suggested.

"No good…" Trent replied, "We already tried that…"

"E-scope knows! E-scope knows!" Izzy said again

"How about tricking the lock?" Gwen suggested

"Cody made this cage… We can't trick it!" Trent told her sadly

"E-SCOPE KNOWS! E-SCOPE KNOWS! E-SCOPE KNOOOOOOOOOOOOWS! Izzy shrieked loud enough to scare everyone out of their wits, even the mice. After she saw everyone staring at her, she became calm again and cleared her throat.

"E-scope knows!" she said quietly, as everyone settled down.

"*sigh* Well…" Gwen spoke up, "What have we got to lose! Izzy?" she turned to the redhead. Izzy remained silent.

"I mean E-scope!" Gwen said irritably. Izzy smiled brightly.

"Trent can teleport us out!" she said as if she had given them the best idea ever. Everybody looked at her astonished, not by her plan, but the fact that they failed to think of such an easy and obvious solution.

"How come you didn't think of that?" Duncan said irritably to Trent.

"Why couldn't you think of that? Trent countered but was trapped without an answer when Geoff told him that it was his power.

"Let's just get out of here before we're too late to stop Heather…" Gwen said walking up and putting her arms around Trent so he could teleport them out. Everybody latched onto him accept Izzy.

"Meet you guys outside!" she said before turning into a fly and escaping. Trent teleported the others out as Izzy shifted back. Everybody stared at her.

"IZZY!" Gwen shouted but Izzy ignored her and simply started whistling.

"*sigh*E-scope!" Izzy turned to her with a smile, "Yeah!"

"Why didn't you think of that yesterday!?" Gwen asked angrily. Izzy looked at her, the cage, and than straight ahead.

"Ooops!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ and Leshawna ran out to check on what was going on as Chris rang the alarm to wake up the other campers. They saw Lindsay who had Beth, Tyler, Harold, Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel behind her. The rest of Team B arrived while Chris was in the training room starting the defense system.

"Attack!" Lindsay ordered as she and the other mind controlled students followed her lead and ran at Team B to attack but the defense system stopped them. Leshawna spotted Heather running into the main building with Cody and Owen. She was about to follow her when she was attacked by Tyler who was then knocked aside by a giant claw. Team B calmly looked at them, thinking they were safe until the defense system suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" Noah asked and Leshawna turned back towards the mansion.

"I bet I know…" she said before turning to DJ, "DJ! You gotta lead everybody to fight…"

"What!" he cried out in surprise, "Why? I can't do it! I can't-" He was interrupted by Leshawna.

"You gotta do it! I'm going after Heather…" and with that she ran off into the main building. DJ sighed before his face became serious and he turned towards the others.

"Alright! Let's do this!" he said to them before turning and leading them onwards. Heather's pawns also charged into battle with both sides giving war cries.

They clashed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leshawna opened the training room only to find Chris lying face down on the floor. She rushed to him.

"Chris? You okay?" she asked as she helped him up. Heather suddenly came up with Owen and Cody right behind her.

"Trying to help Chris Leshawna? Heh! And people say I'm evil…" she said as she and the others got ready to fight. Leshawna realized she couldn't fight all 3 of them. Besides, she had to protect Chris so she simply turned the training room sequence from the secret pad by the door, and set the difficulty to maximum before running off with Chris slung on her shoulder.

"Running off Leshawna?" Heather said mockingly before she noticed the training sequence had been initiated. They ran to the door but Leshawna had locked it from the outside with her training room special pad and key, trapping them inside.

"Why won't this door open?" Heather said as she struggled to slide open the giant metal doors.

"Cody! Overwrite the system!" Heather said commandingly as he started to work on it while Owen defended them. Soon, the mechanisms stopped and shut down and the doors slid open.

"Time to finish them off!" Heather said irritably

"What about the weapons system?" Cody asked a bit timidly

"We can take that after we finish off these losers!" she said as she charged off with him and Owen trailing behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leshawna came out to find Team B getting beaten badly. DJ was suddenly flung in front of her by Lindsay.

"You okay?" Leshawna asked as she helped him.

"Yeah! But we're getting creamed…" he managed to say before noticing the injured Chris on her shoulder and Heather stepping out of the main building. She gave as soft little laugh.

"This'll be fun!" she exclaimed with a dark tone. Just then they heard a familiar voice.

"For once I agree with you Heather!'

"What?!" Heather, as well as everyone looked towards the gates to find that the statement came from Gwen who was standing with the rest of Team A. They suddenly ran up to them and stood beside Team B who had now backed off the mind-controlled students. Heather used her hair to jump to her teams side while Cody grew extra legs and Owen bloated to jump and bounce respectively to the other side. The two team sstared at each other before Geoff smiled and gave a "WOOHOOO!"

"Let's get'em!" he shouted before both sides charged at each other and clashed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: An all out battle between both sides!

Don't miss it! And like I said, I learned how to increase the size of my page so chapters will be longer and more detailed. Send reviews!


	8. The Clash

Here's chapter 8! Time for that battle to commence!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ threw a punch at Cody who easily grabbed it with two arms protruding from his shoulders and slung him behind himself right into Geoff. Beth created a powerful light ball and threw it at Eva, who countered with an explosion ball. The two spheres collided, causing an explosion which knocked back both of them. Tyler tried to punch Leshawna.

"Whoa!" she cried out as his outstretched missed her, barely. She screeched and the force sent him flying across the ground, and heading straight for Harold, who used his super speed to dodge at the last second. He rushed towards Bridgette and struck her from behind. Noah ran up to her.

"Let's see how he dodges this!" he exclaimed and pounded the ground with an energy covered fist. Harold was tossed into the air by the eruption of energy from the ground, courtesy of Noah. Meanwhile, Courtney was surrounded by clones of Ezekiel. They rushed towards her, but she quickly phased into the ground and they collided with each other. She laughed as she came up, only to be frozen by Katie. Leshawna called out to Chris.

"Chris! Go fix the defense system! And hurry up would ya!" she cried out as Owen hit her like a bowling ball. Chris called to Chef as he tied Tyler into a knot.

"Chef! I'm gonna need your help…"

Chef returned to his normal form and followed Chris into the main building. Leshawna in the meantime, was getting beaten up by Owen. She launched another scream that knocked it back and fell to the ground, out of energy. Owen on the other hand was still up and headed for her again but Trent teleported her out of the way just in time. He rolled towards Noah who pushed him away and Bridgette lifted him up with her telekinesis and tossed him on Sadie who just blew him away with a gust of wind. Being knocked around like this knocked Owen out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry Chef!" Chris cried out as he searched in the toolbox and pulled out a pair of pliers. He gave it to Chef who was inside the giant machine that controlled the defense system. He took the pliers from Chris and resumed fixing the machine.

"Ow!" Chef cried out for unknown reasons as sparks of electricity were heard and he came out with his face black. Chris looked at him with a frown.

"C'mon! Stop fooling around!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadie joined hands with Katie and switched powers. Geoff put his hand on the ground and turned into rock before throwing his fists at them. Katie blew them back at him and he simply absorbed them just as Sadie attacked him with an icy beam. Meanwhile, Lindsay was firing blasts Duncan who blocked them with rocks from the ground. Bridgette jumped and gave a spin kick, knocking Lindsay to the ground. Izzy turned into a snake and coiled around the clone of Ezekiel's before another one pulled her off and threw her away. She shifted back and held her head. Cody stepped up to Duncan, and DJ who just showed up.

"Humph!" Duncan started arrogantly, "Take this!" he said as he triggered an earthquake. Cody managed to stay up. DJ pounded the ground so hard that a crack formed from the spot till beneath Cody. Duncan slid open the crack and shut it back as Cody fell in, trapping him with only his head out. Meanwhile, Eva was facing off against Heather. She made 3 explosive spheres in each hand and chucked them at her but Heather simply twirled and smacked them back at her, knocking her out. Gwen stepped up.

"You think you can beat me!" Heather sneered. Gwen glared at the devil and rushed towards her. She tried to use her telekinesis but wound up pulling Heather to herself and both of them collided before falling to the ground. Heather grabbed her head.

"Can't you control your own powers?!" she said a bit mockingly and wrapped her hair around Gwen and lifting her of her feet. Gwen decided to use her telepathy. Heather felt Gwen trying to enter her mind.

"Think you can best my mind Gwen?" she said before reaching into her own mind power and forcing it on Gwen. Gwen let out a small yelp as Heather began overpowering her, enveloping her mind slowly. Sensing the state Gwen's mind was in, Bridgette decided to intervene.

"Gwen! Hang on!" she cried out before using her telepathy to break the link between her minds. Heather stumbled back as Gwen dropped to the ground unconscious. Team A and Team B all gathered together except for Chef and Chris who still no one had heard from and Trent and Leshawna, who were leaning down on the unconscious Gwen. Suddenly, the defense system started up. Heather and her mind-controlled minions backed away as the entire field was filled with weapons and defense mechanisms.

"Retreat!" Heather called out as all her pawns started to run off. She turned back once.

"We'll see who wins the next time we win!" she exclaimed as she ran off after her pawns, but not before getting zapped in the butt by a laser. The others turned to see Chris and Chef Hatchet came out.

"That was a close one…" Chris said as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Chris!" Trent called urgently and the others ran to Leshawna and him, who had Gwen in their arms.

"Something's wrong with Gwen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna update a little later because I have to go to my relatives for a few days in another city. Next chapter get's updated when I get home in a couple of days. Sorry!

Review!


	9. Dangerous Goal

Sorry for taking so long to update. My computer was attacked by a virus. Here's the long-awaited chapter 9!

* * *

Heather looked at her plan with a devilish smirk and turned to Lindsay who was filing her nails.

"We've wasted too much time on those pathetic losers. Time to get to business" she walked over to the megaphone in front of the camera monitors.

"Everybody report to studio no.2 in one hour!" with that she shut it off and returned. Lindsay looked up.

"What's about to happen?" she asked curiously. Heather smiled her devilish smirk once again.

"We're gonna take over Europe!"

* * *

Trent sighed as Leshawna put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They turned their gaze towards the stretcher where Gwen was lying, plugged into weird machines with colorful lights. Though she wanted to simply gaze at Gwen broken heartedly, she knew she had to stay headstrong to be able to support Trent. The Cool Guy sighed as he remembered how he and Gwen had made up after she had been eliminated off Total Drama Action and smiled at the memory of having her back. Chris shot in through the doors.

"Quick! We have an emergency! Get suited up in your new outfits in the gym and report to the monitor room in 5!"

With that, he left as quickly as he came, leaving the two to wonder how much more could they take.

The jeweler lifted the diamond necklace in front of the lady who wore an expensive looking outfit.

"This is the most expensive one I have…" he said as the diamonds sparkled. Suddenly, a giant hair like tentacle snatched it from his hands.

"Good!" Heather said examining the necklace closely and smiling at the diamonds "After all… The future queen of the world should have the most expensive diamond necklace…"

* * *

All the students were in the monitor room like Chris had requested and looked quite pleased with their new combat suits (Obviously, without Noah). Ezekiel wore a black toque, black boots, white pants and a tight black shirt. Eva wore blue sneakers and white leggings, blue shorts and a white T-shirt with a blue jacket over them. Noah wore a tight, black leather jacket over a red high neck, red sneakers and black pants. Justin wore a costume like his usual outfit, though it was tighter, the shirt was black and he wore brown shoes. Katie and Sadie wore the exact same outfits. They wore pink shirts that exposed their bellies and shoulders and same length mini black jackets over them. They also wore pink shorts and rather large pink high heels. Tyler wore a zipped up tight red jacket, black jogging slacks with a grey line trailing over the side of one leg each, white sneakers and his normal headband. Izzy wore a light green sleeveless top and light green shorts, comfortable green high heel shoes and had her hair into a ponytail. Her belly was exposed. Courtney wore an outfit like her usual outfit, but her pants and sweater were black colored and her hair was tied into a ponytail. Trent wore a belt and pants that looked like his usual ones, but with a camo shirt and hat. Bridgette had her hair down and wore a light blue top that exposed her arms shoulders and belly, tight white pants which reached till below her knees and black rubber shoes that exposed her ankles. Geoff wore an open white shirt with his usual lucky hat and necklace, blue jeans shorts and white sneakers. No matter how many times he was told to button up his shirt for safety, he kept it open. Leshawna wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans and brown sandals with lots of straps. Duncan wore a tight black shirt with a skull-shaped cloth on it and blue knee-length shorts with red sneakers. DJ wore a hat, shirt and shorts which looked just like his normal attire but with brown shoes instead of sandals. Also, the mark on his T-shirt was replaced by a small sign of the Screaming Gophers. All the Team A members had the Killer Bass signs on their costumes somewhere while all the Team B members all had the Screaming Gophers all sign.

"Alright students!" Chris called out, "From now on, Team A will be known as the Killer Bass and Team B as the Screaming Gophers…"

He then turned towards the monitor where Chef Hatchet was managing the controls and everyone followed his gaze. He started again.

"Alright! Here's the news… Heather is attacking London as we speak, and we must stop her at once!" he said as he once again turned and made his way towards a giant room. He turned on the lights to reveal a giant jet and Chef Hatchet suddenly came up and made his way towards it.

"This will be your mode of transportation, the new TDI Jet!" Chris said as everyone looked at the jet in awe.

"Chef will take you to London. Now, off you go!" he said as everyone ran off towards the jet and boarded it.

"Woohoooo!" Geoff cried out as he strapped himself in his seat beside Bridgette.

* * *

Next Chapter: The group tries to keep Heather from taking over London!

Sorry again for the late update. Review and send in your own ideas!


	10. Lucky Win!

I may not post chapters as quickly as I used to since I also have to study for my current and nearing final exams. But I will try to post chapters as soon as possible and plan on starting a fanfic of a third season of Total Drama! I also plan on making seasons of this fic in which some would leave, some would return, some would turn evil and some may experience something different. Anyway, here's Chapter 10!

* * *

Heather watched as Harold, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Ezekiel and Sadie boarded the TDA bus, which had been modified (courtesy of Cody) to be convertible into a plane, ship, pogo stick, etc., with large bags full of jewellery, clothes and hair care products. Lindsay, Owen, Harold and Beth stood beside her as she smiled at her haul.

"Now to pay a little visit to the queen…" she said boarding the bus with the rest following, but was interrupted by the high-pitched sound of a jet. She looked up to find the TDI Jet over them. The jet landed and the door slid open. Heather had a good idea who it was and called all her pawns out.

* * *

"Everybody out!" Chef hollered as everybody rushed out except for Geoff and Bridgette, who were busy making out. Duncan came back and pulled them out. They stepped out to find Heather all ready for their battle. "Time to get you losers out of the way for good!" she said in a mocking tone just before Beth created a powerful ball of light and aimed it at Courtney. The ball headed straight for her head. She sighed as the blast neared her.

"Why do I always get blasted before I even get a chance to battle…" she managed to say just before she was knocked out by the sphere of energy and fell into Duncan's arms. He cocked up his head in anger and stomped his foot on the ground, unleashing a huge tremor towards Heather and her minions. Lindsay flew up as the tremor cause the rest of them to fall flat. She fired a beam of energy at Izzy who turned into an eagle and dodged it just in time.

"That was close! E-scope almost got hi-"she was punched by an extended fist from Tyler, who then grabbed Trent with the other arm. Trent teleported out of his grasp and Izzy turned into a mouse and bit him! "Ow!" he let go of Izzy, who then turned into a rhino and stomped him flat like gum.

Owen curled up into a ball and Sadie blasted him with a huge gust of wind, sending him straight towards Noah like a cannonball. The egghead managed to repel the 'Owen ball' with a powerful burst of energy force, but drained himself in the process and fell to his knees. Eva came up to him. "I'll take care of him…" she said as she lifted him up and headed back to the jet, but was stopped by Katie who froze the ground in front of her, making her slip, "Whoa!" she cried out as she fell straight on her butt. Feeling her blood boil at the embarrassing situation that just happen, Eva took a deep breath to calm herself and simply chucked an explosive ball at her. Katie looked down at it as it rolled up to her and picked it up with a laugh "Ha ha ha! Is that the best you can do?" she said tauntingly before the ball exploded in her face and after staying still for a while with a black face and blown back hair, she fell on the ground with a thud, like a stone statue.

Bridgette lifted Owen and kept him curled up to prevent him from escaping before tossing it at Heather who merely grabbed him in mid-flight with her hair and tossed him back. Bridgette managed to deflect him away and by in front of Geoff, who turned into the same material as the road he was standing on. He came at Owen who once again curled up into a ball to shield himself. After trying for the hundredth time, Geoff gave up, panting. "Dude! *pant* what's *pant* this *pant* guy *pant* made of? *pant" he cried out just before Owen bloated and released foul gas, making him faint.

Lindsay fired a powerful blast of energy at Duncan. "Darn it!" he cried out as he tried to think of something to protect himself, but couldn't do anything with Courtney in his arms. Fortunately, she regained consciousness, just in time to see the blast and phase them into the earth to save them. Beth came up to the spot to look for them, but was suddenly grabbed by her foot by a resurfacing Courtney and Duncan, who then just grabbed her and tossed her at Lindsay. Harold had tried to save her, but Leshawna got in his way. He dodged every one of her screams and struck her hard. He tried to hit her again but Trent's quick reflexes allowed him to pinpoint the proper position of Harold's next step and trip him. He fell to the ground with an "Ooof!" while Heather gritted her teeth in rage.

"Get them!" she cried out in frustration when she saw she was losing and got into battle with Cody. DJ picked up a giant piece of rubble and hurled it at Heather, but Cody grew extra arms and caught it before jumping into the air. He grew and extra pair of legs, and using his computer-like mind calculated the proper angle to propel the rock, before pushing it at him with a push of his legs. Courtney latched onto him just in time and phased into the earth with him. She came back up as Cody landed and started fighting with him and phasing through most of his attacks. She managed to pin him to the ground, but he grew more arms out of his back and grabbed her leg before tossing her away and Katie froze her in mid-air. She fell down in a block of ice.

Bridgette helped Geoff up as Justin ran up to them and Sadie came up. She started spin very fast, creating a tornado around herself, but Justin fired at her with a powerful burst of flames that turned her whirlwind into a spinning fountain of fire and she fell to the ground looking like a roasted turkey.

DJ grabbed Owen as he came rolling towards him and tossed him at Tyler like a bowling ball with one hand! But Tyler stretched like a giant screen and held kept Owen from smashing into him. His elastic body prevented Owen from continuing his path and pushed him back into DJ who collided with Duncan, Leshawna, Trent, and Izzy. Heather laughed, believing to have won, "See! I told you I'd win next ti-", "Hold on before you make mindless conclusions so called dark mistress!" She turned to see that the snide remark had come from Noah who was standing alongside Geoff, Bridgette, Justin and Eva. Geoff was holding onto a metal light pole Eva was creating an explosive sphere and Noah was charging up. Eva suddenly shattered the light of the pole Geoff was holding and shoved the sphere into it. Geoff combined and melded into the pole as Bridgette lifted it up with her telekinesis and Noah charged his hands before slamming them on Geoff/the pole and sending him flying towards them like a missile.

* * *

A beautiful mama bird was feeding its little children on the outskirts of the city of London. It settled down in its nest with its children and they all fell asleep with a happy chirp. They were awoken by the sound of a tremendously huge explosion and the entire nest fell of the branch.

* * *

Lindsay had made an energy barrier to protect them but it had failed to stand against the huge explosion. However, they were still pretty much standing while the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass were down, especially Geoff who looked like he had woken up from the dead. Lindsay sighed "Looks like we're okay… NOW! Let's go an-""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". She was interrupted by Heather's wail. They all turned to see Heather with her hair a complete mess, some of it looking like it had been singed. "I can't go in front of anyone like this! Abort mission!" she cried out as Lindsay tended to her hair. "But what about going to the queen to capture her and making the public news of conquering Europe?" Cody asked. "Are you INSANE!" Heather and Lindsay said at the same time and continued "There is no way a girl can go in front of people with a hairdo like THIS!" Lindsay said pointing to Heather's hair as Heather said pointing to her own hair as well. "Abort mission NOW!" Heather shouted as everyone quickly ran into the bus with fright and she followed before the bus converted into a plane and shot off at the speed of light.

Everybody's eyes were wise with astonishment. DJ finally broke the silence "Did we just win because Heather's hair got ruined and she didn't want anyone to see it?" he said, his eyes still wide with astonishment just like the others. "Woohoo!" cried out Geoff who was sitting on the road, his face and chest mostly coloured black from the explosion, and pumped his fists into the air before falling down on his back.

* * *

Hope I didn't upset any of you by the late update. Keep reviewing! It's what keeps the story going.


	11. Troubled Females

Hey there! Sorry for taking so long. My studies are really a bother…

* * *

Gwen walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. Luckily, her telepathy had helped her recover in just 3 days and she was now comfortably enjoying the company of her friends. However, Chris was proving to be a big burden, as he had given everyone about only a few days to prepare for their English and Math tests and they had been unable to study properly due to the constant battles against Heather. While everyone was worried, Courtney was practically hyperventilating. Her face was practically buried in the books but Bridgette had finally managed to pull her away for a few laps around the track with Eva. While she and Eva had completed 5 rounds of the 2 km track, Courtney had flopped down on the bench just after 1 round and was panting hard. Bridgette decided to finally stop and give her some company. Courtney spoke up as she saw her approach.

"Do you always do so much athletics?" she said panting" I can't see how that's helpful…" Bridgette looked at her with a look that said 'are you kidding?' Courtney picked her book that was lying open beside her and turned back to Bridgette.

"Physical strength is just as important as mental strength and a balance between them is important…" Bridgette replied, thinking she had changed Courtney's thought, but Courtney scoffed.

"I have the best leadership qualities and intelligence while you are physically strong…" she said "A mentally strong person can overcome even the biggest of obstacles, even those that physical cannot!" she said triumphantly before Bridgette smiled and told her about her own intelligence.

"I'm on the honor roll at my school…"

At this point, Courtney reached down and grabbed her right foot, squeezing and rubbing it slowly "My feet are killing me…" she complained and stretched her arms, feeling a bit sleepy after the run. Bridgette simply looked up at the trees and watched as Eva ran by, completing her 9th lap. She started without even looking at Courtney "If you're tired we could go inside and rela-" she stopped as she turned around to find Courtney lying on the bench, one foot dangling off the side and the other beneath herself, snoring peacefully. Bridgette smiled, picking her up and carrying her off into the mansion.

* * *

Heather grunted as Lindsay managed to pry apart a few more hairs from each other and applied moisturizer on them. Ezekiel was arguing with Cody, who complained that if Ezekiel had helped in the battle rather than stay on the bus and 'pretend' like he was guarding the treasure, they could 've taken over the continent of Europe, but right now, all Heather could think of was her hair.

"Ah!"

Heather jerked as Lindsay gave a hard tug on her hair "Hold still!" Lindsay told her and Heather thought about all the awful things she wanted do to Chris and the others for what she was now going through.

* * *

"Trent! I've gotta go! The girls talked me into going shopping with them… "Gwen told Trent and went of to find Leshawna ready to go. A few minutes later, Bridgette emerged with Courtney, both dressed after a shower. Courtney whined about being dragged along for shopping "I don't want to go!" she told Bridgette, but her cries fell on deaf ears "You need to relax… All this studying is going to drive you insane!"

As they prepared to leave, Izzy and Eva walked up to them "Where're you going?!" Izzy asked both, curiously and excitedly "Shopping!" Bridgette replied and everyone feared what she was gonna ask next. Their fears came true "Can I come too?!" she asked excitedly and the girls, despite knowing they could even die if they brought her along" couldn't resist her childishly happy and hopeful plead and allowed her to. Eva simply walked off, signifying she didn't plan on acting like the girl she was. The girls headed out.

* * *

Heather stared at the news channel with wide eyes. Someone had managed to catch her with her bad hairdo on video after their last battle and was now showing it on international T.V! Lindsay and Beth winced as they saw with her bad hairdo on T.V and looked timidly at Heather who looked like she was about to explode. Owen hid behind Harold. Katie, Sadie and Tyler slowly backed out of the room while Ezekiel and Cody stared at the monitor with disgusted expressions "Oooh! I'll kill them!"

Heather dashed into the camera room and started to push various buttons. Suddenly, a screen showed the academy of the other students. Heather had Cody create tiny cameras, disguised as flies, so she could spy on Chris and the others. She spotted some things moving out of the girls' dorm and turned a dial. The camera zoomed in to find Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Izzy and Courtney walking out of the dorm "I'm gonna buy the whole mall!" she heard Leshawna say over the speakers and smiled "So their going shopping are they?"

* * *

Gwen and Leshawna walked up to Bridgette and Izzy. They all had bags full of their purchases and were having the time of their lives. Courtney on the other hand was tapping her foot impatiently, hoping to get out of their as soon as possible and return to study so much that she didn't even bother to do some window shopping. Her wish was unnoticed buy the girls as they were too busy telling each other what they bought and admiring each others collection.

"I bought a new pair of shorts!" Bridgette said and opened one of her plastic bags apart for Leshawna to see "Nice girl! I got a nice brand of nail polish um hum!" she said pulling a bottle of red nail polish and making Bridgette smile. Izzy decided to introduce something she bought "I bought some explosive candy!"

Everyone fell silent and stared at her with curious and astonishment visible on their faces. Bridgette managed to gain enough courage to actually ask her where she got them but just as Izzy was about to answer, a huge explosion and the sound of people screaming and hustling around interrupted them. They turned to find a store completely wrecked and filled with smoke. As the owner staggered out and Bridgette rushed to help him, they saw 5 shadows behind the smoke, and their eyes grew wide as they recognized the one in front as Heather.


	12. Catastrophe

**Note:** Sorry for the late update, had a major case of lazy. Here's chapter 12!

* * *

Bridgette got up as the shopkeeper fled. No one got out of their shops, fearing of what happened to him would happen to them.

Courtney groaned. This was perhaps the 3rd or 4th time they had been attacked by Heather this week! She was getting annoyed, especially since they had tests in a few days and she needed time to study so as not to spoil her grades.

"You again?!-"she said annoyed "How many times do we have to beat you for you to give us a break! We have tests to study for you psychotic stalkers!"

Heather couldn't believe what she said _'the nerve!'_

"Shut it! We're going to-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Heather was interrupted by a rather large squeal by Lindsay "Half price on pink puppy pajamas!"

"Lindsay!" Heather turned and shouted, only to discover her force staring into a glass window. Katie and Sadie quickly ran inside the shop, Katie squealing in delight "Let's get a pair Sadie!"

While the others looked baffled, Heather had an angry scowl on her face while Courtney smirked "Guess even mind control can't stop emotions and desires!"

"Shut up!" Heather replied with a glare that froze her right on the spot "Aargh! Take this!"

Courtney ducked as Heather tried to strike her with her hair. Lindsay and Beth turned to find her in trouble and immediately attacked Leshawna and Izzy while Heather struck down Bridgette and Gwen. Lindsay quickly rushed at Gwen and Izzy, trying to blast them as they tried to flee. Beth chased after them. Bridgette dodged as Heather tried to swipe at her with her claws. Leshawna gave a powerful scream, sending the queen bee flying and into the side of the store where Katie and Sadie were looking at clothes.

* * *

"Aww! Katie look! Doesn't this pink bunny suit look adorable" Sadie turned to her BFFFL "Do you think Cindy would like it?"

"She'll love it!" Katie replied "Don't you think so Mr. Salesman?"

A cowering man peeked over his hiding spot behind the counter

"Yes Ma'am! Of course! Please don't hurt me!"

* * *

Bridgette and Leshawna jumped behind the bush Courtney was hiding behind. They peeked over to find Gwen and Izzy hiding behind the water fountain. Suddenly, Bridgette got an idea "Courtney!"

"Yeah" Courtney said turning to her blonde friend "What is it?"

"Does Heather's mind control really have no effect on any kind of emotional feelings or wishes and desires?" she asked. Courtney nodded "Yes! Otherwise they would never have been able to do anything on their free will. Heather can make them support her and treat her like their master, but she cannot completely suppress their personality and thoughts"

Bridgette smiled and jumped out of her hiding spot "Lindsay! Beth!"

Leshawna and Courtney looked at her in shock. Had she gone nuts?! She was telling their enemies where they were and endangering their already slim chances of escaping. They could fight back but not without endangering the lives of others and destroying the mall, as well as giving away their identity "Girl! Have you gone crazy!"

Bridgette heard Leshawna whispering to her but ignored it. Heather, Lindsay and Beth turned and spotted her. She stared and Lindsay and Beth, not letting her focus wander to Heather "Girls! Snap out of it! Heather's controlling you, you know she is. Don't let her win! Remember how mean Heather was to you and everyone on the island? Try to remember! We aren't your enemies, SHE IS!" Bridgette pointed to Heather "Try to remember who your real friends are!"

The two girls looked at each other and looked back at her "Heather? Our… Enemy…"

Lindsay tried to think her best, trying to remember her past. As did Beth. Heather could feel a part of her mind being pushed away.

"Ah!" a soft, sharp gasp of pain escaped from the girls as Heather tried to tighten her hold over them "My head! Aaah!"

"Girls! Don't let her win! You can do this!" Bridgette said coming closer "Remember how she treated you during are challenges? Don't let her control you again!"

"Shut it!" Heather said through clenched teeth and increased the frequency and power of her telepathic hold on them "Attack her now!"

The move proved to be successful as both girls fired energy blasts at her. Bridgette was able to deflect them, but unfortunately she didn't see where and the blast hit the store in which Katie and Sadie were shopping.

"Woah!"

Izzy, Leshawna, Courtney and Gwen all came out as smoke erupted from the rubble of the once clothing store. A man crawled out and Bridgette and Leshawna rushed to help him. Izzy, Gwen and Courtney approached the rubble and found two familiar bodies lying on the stones unconscious. The three rushed to take a look at Katie and Sadie. Gwen immediately sensed their minds going haywire, alerting them that their souls were about to leave their bodies forever. In other words… they were about to die in a millisecond. She immediately latched onto their escaping souls by keeping a hold on the part possessing the mind.

Heather immediately left, knowing they were out numbered, but no one paid any attention to them. Right now, they had to get the shop keeper to a hospital and get Katie and Sadie back to campus to heal them… before they die.

* * *

Next Chapter: A very funny and unexpected surprise!


End file.
